Under the Autumn
by Ran Hime
Summary: Lonceng pernikahan sebentar lagi terdengar, namun Changmin tidak pernah menyangka jika jalan ke pelaminan tidaklah semulus yang ia rencanakan. Ia hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Melepaskan atau membuat Yunho melepaskan dirinya./ "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika kita adalah saudara?"/ "Untuk kali ini biarkan aku egois, Changmin ah!"/ HoMin Fanfiction./ DLDR/ Discontinue
1. Prolog

_HoMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Under the Autumn__ © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other Cast © Themselves_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Homin_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Prolog

.

Changmin menatap lukisan di depannya. Harusnya ia tidak perlu ragu untuk menorehkan kuas di tangannya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tangan kanannya berhenti bergerak begitu saja setiap kali ia hendak menyelesaikan lukisan wajah Yunho. Ia lupa bagaimana senyuman Yunho yang dulu.

_"Aku dan Yunho hanya sepupu!"_

Changmin membanting kuasnya di meja. Matanya memerah setiap kali mengingat hari-hari itu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong dan ia tidak bisa jujur.

_"Changmin ah, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Yunho lagi?"_

Changmin menutup mata, menunduk dan perlahan mulai meremas rambutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menolak keinginan Jaejoong waktu itu. Ia pikir, semua akan baik-baik saja, namun ia salah.

_"Hanya makan malam, Yunho yah!" Changmin tersenyum sembari merapikan dasi yang tengah dikenakan tunangannya itu, "Jaejoong sunbae sudah lama tidak makan malam bersamamu, kan?"_

Changmin bangkit dari kursi. Berjalan ke arah jendela tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di jendela dan menikmati pemandangan musim gugur.

_"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika kita adalah saudara," seru Yunho berteriak, "kita tunangan Changmin ah, kita akan menikah sebentar lagi."_

Changmin membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia tidak cengeng. Namun ia juga butuh untuk menangis. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menghormati perasaan Jaejoong

"_Kau bilang akan setuju jika aku bersama Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan mata memerah, "untuk kali ini saja Changmin ah, biarkan aku egois!"_

Changmin menatap ponselnya di atas meja. Ia tetap tidak menghidupkan ponselnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, ketika ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di rumah peristirahatan keluarganya di daerah bukit. Ia merindukan Yunho, namun ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yunho mengetahui keberadaannya.

_"Kau tidak bisa egois, Changmin ah!" Yunho berusaha menghentikan Changmin, "bagaimana bisa kau memintaku hidup dengan masalalu."_

Changmin kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya dari balik jendela. Daun-daun momoji mulai rontok terbawa angin musim gugur. Haruskah semua berakhir seperti ini?


	2. Chapter 1

_Words I shouldn't have listened to._

_If only I had forgotten my phone, just for one day._

_Words that cause me to be at a loss for words._

_Words that don't care about my feelings anyway._

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia berusaha meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas.

"Halo Nuna!" ucap Changmin dengan nada sedikit serak. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia mendengarkan suara perempuan dari seberang sana. Ia hanya menggumam menjawab setiap ucapan dari balik sambungan itu.

"Nanti siang aku ke sana, Nuna!"

Dan sambungan itu pun terputus. Dengan malas, Changmin kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa lelah. Bukan hanya karena pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk di kantor, tetapi juga karena persiapan pernikahanya yang semakin membuatnya harus kesana kemari dan menguras staminanya. Ditambah lagi, beruang yang mencoba untuk meminta jatah sebelum menikah.

Lupakan! Tidak akan ada acara yang iya-iya sebelum menikah.

Changmin menguap lalu membuka mata. Disingkirkan perlahan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya dengan lembut, agar Yunho tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Changmin membangunkan tubuhnya lalu menyibak selimut dan beranjak dari ranjang.

_._

_._

_._

_HoMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Under the Autumn © Ran Hime_

_How Can I © TVXQ_

_TVXQ and other Cast © Themselves_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_HoMin_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1

.

Dengan telaten Changmin memotong daging segar yang baru ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Sejak ia memutuskan belajar memasak dua tahun yang lalu, sejak itu pula selalu ia yang bangun lebih awal dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Yunho.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun bersama, dan mereka memutuskan jika Changmin lah yang mendapatkan peran dalam mengurusi rumah sejak pertunangan mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Changmin tidak keberatan akan hal itu asal ia juga diperbolehkan tetap mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya.

Changmin tersentak ketika tiba-tiba tangan besar Yunho memeluk pinggangnya. Terlalu banyak melamun membuat ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sang tunangan.

"Kimchi lagi, hem!" seru Yunho dengan menaruh dagunya di pundak Changmin.

Changmin hanya tersenyum walau ia tahu Yunho tidak mungkin melihat itu. Memangnya mau sarapan apa? Ia tidak bisa memasak banyak menu seperti halnya keahlian Yunho dalam menyiapkan banyak menu.

Changmin menahan nafas ketika tangan besar Yunho memasuki bajunya. Jemari besar Yunho bergerak mengusap perut sixpack Changmin. Selalu seperti itu, beruang mesum itu tidak pernah absen menggodanya setiap pagi.

"Apa kabar, _baby_?"

Changmin menutup mata. Ada rasa sesak ketika Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat sapaan seolah ia sedang membawa bayi di perutnya. Changmin tahu Yunho tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanya. Ia juga sadar, jika perlahan waktu jugalah yang membuat Yunho merindukan sosok yang bisa meramaikan rumah tangganya nanti.

Namun Changmin bisa apa? Ia hanya laki-laki yang mungkin hanya bisa memuaskan Yunho di atas ranjang, namun tidak mungkin bisa memberikan sosok yang bisa meramaikan rumah tangganya nanti. Itu adalah kosekuensi atas keputusan Yunho ketika melamarnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan terlalu sering fitness!" seru Yunho lirih. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengusap perut Changmin, "Kau bisa menyakiti baby," lanjutnya lirih.

Changmin hanya diam. Tangannya berhenti bergerak setelah masakannya selesai. Perlahan matanya memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, _baby_?"

Yunho menyamankan dagunya di pundak Changmin.

Perlahan air mata Changmin menetes. Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul. Apakah Yunho menyesali keputusannya dua tahun yang lalu? Ataukah ini hanya cobaan ketika hubungannya akan memasuki pernikahan?

Mungkin pertanyaan yang terakhir adalah jawabannya. Changmin tahu mereka berdua seperti apa. Changmin tahu bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho. Pria itu tidak menyukai wanita.

"Pergilah mandi, Yunho yah!" seru Changmin. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak, "aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melirik jarum jam di dinding. Dengan malas Yunho melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Changmin. Seharusnya ia tidak telat bangun hingga bisa mempunyai banyak waktu bersama Changmin di pagi hari. Yunho memasang wajah cemberutnya sembari berjalan ke kamar.

Sedangkan Changmin? Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah? Seberat inikah cobaan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Yunho?

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

Changmin memasang dasinya dengan perlahan. Mematut bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Ia terlihat semakin langsing saja walau banyak makan. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang semakin gendut. Changmin tertawa setiap kali membayangkan wajah iri Yunho terhadap tubuhnya. Jangan salahkan dia! Salahkan saja Yunho yang terlalu malas berolahraga dan lebih suka tidur.

Changmin menggeleng. Diraihnya jas berwarna krem di gantungan lemari.. Ia memakainya dan mengancingkan setiap kancingnya. Membuat ia teringat Yunho lagi. Beruang itu memang semakin gemuk. Berat badannya mudah sekali naik. Bagaimana nanti nasib tubuhnya ketika beruang itu melakukan yang iya-iya setelah resepsi pernikahan? Perlahan pipi Changmin memerah. Ia menggeleng lagi .Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terlintas di pikirannya?

Changmin hendak beranjak keluar dari kamar. Namun sesuatu yang tergeletak di ranjang menghentikan langkahnya. Changmin melangkah mendekati ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah dokumen. Ia memicing menatap dokumen milik Yunho. Ia menghela napas. Tunangannya itu begitu ceroboh.

Dengan cepat Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah dokumen di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho meninggalkan dokumen sepenting itu? Tanpa dokumen itu, rapat dengan beberapa investor bisa berantakan.

Changmin melirik arlogi di tangannya. Setidaknya hari ini tidak ada rapat di kantornya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir kapan ia akan datang ke kantor.

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

Sepanjang koridor, beberapa orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Changmin selalu berhenti dan membungkuk memberi salam. Bukan rahasia lagi jika pria bermarga Shim tersebut adalah calon menantu dari pemilik perusahaan raksasa semacam Shinki group. Walau kenyataannya, kisah asmara itu hampir tidak pernah di bahas di media demi keamanan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum ketika melihat Yunho keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri tunangannya yang sedang berwajah kusut itu.

"Yunho yah!" serunya membuat langkah Yunho dan sekretarisnya terhenti. Tunangannya itu tersenyum dan sekretaris Yunho membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau melupakan dokumenmu!" lanjut Changmin sembari menyerahkan dokumen milik Yunho.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana!" Wajah kusut Yunho seketika menghilang ketika menerima dokumen tersebut.

Changmin hendak membuka suaranya untuk mengatakan jika Yunho diminta ke butik Jessica, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara yang ia rasa ia mengenalnya.

"Yunho yah! Rapat tidak akan berjalan tanpamu!" seru seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Changmin.

Changmin nampak bergeming. Ia menahan nafas sebelum berbalik. Wajah tampan itu seketika membuat ototnya serasa lemas. Dengan kaku, Changmin mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kau Changmin, kan? Shim Changmin?" seru orang itu dengan nada senang.

Changmin hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk, "Apa kabar Jaejoong sunbae!" Changmin menarik kembali tubuhnya hingga pandangannya menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja baik!" jawab Jaejoong dengan antusias."

"Rapat akan mulai, kan?" seru Yunho memotong acara reuni itu, "jadi segera kita mulai," lanjut Yunho beranjak dari samping Changmin diikuti sang sekretaris.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi, Changmin ah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan," Jaejoong tersenyum lalu melangkah meninggalkan Changmin. Berlari kecil mengejar langkah Yunho.

Changmin masih terdiam menatap punggung Jaejoong. Dia kembali! Dia ada di Korea! Dan dia ada di perusahaan Yunho namun tunangannya tidak pernah membahas akan hal itu. Changmin menghela nafas? Apakah dia juga akan kembali mengisi hati Yunho? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Changmin hendak pergi ketika suara pria paruh baya menghentikan langkahnya. Changmin berbalik dan mendapati calon mertuanya tengah menatapnya.

"Aboji!" ujar Changmin lirih.

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

"Sudah lama kau tidak ke rumah!" seru Jihoon dengan pandangan intens terhadap Changmin, "ibumu merindukanmu."

Changmin hanya diam mendengar kalimat demi kalimat pria di depannya. Semenjak pertunangan itu, orang tua Yunho memang menyuruh Changmin untuk memanggil mereka berdua layaknya orang tua sendiri.

"Mianhae, Aboji!" Changmin menatap Jihoon dengan rasa bersalah.

Sejujurnya ia ingin mengunjungi ibu Yunho, namun beberapa minggu ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya. Jangankan mengunjungi ibu Yunho, pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saja, hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan selama dua bulan ini.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan calon menantunya yang kini terlihat nampak kurus dan lelah.

"Jangan terlalu lelah dengan persiapan pernikahan kalian," seru Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan, "aku tidak mau calon menantuku terlihat kurang sehat di hari pernikahannya nanti."

Changmin terdiam sembari menunduk.

"Sesekali ajaklah Yunho untuk mengurus semuanya. Kau terlihat semakin kurus dan anak itu semakin gemuk."

Changmin memayunkan bibirnya. Ia bisa apa jika Yunho selalu disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan, sehingga ia yang harus meng_handle_ urusan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Ia bisa apa jika tubuhnya memang tiidak bisa berisi lebih dari tubuh Yunho walau ia sudah makan banyak.

Ia tahu calon mertuanya hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya.

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

Changmin menikmati makan siangnya dengan enggan. Makan di kantin perusahaan Shinki tidaklah buruk. Perutnya tidak bisa menunggu lagi makan siang jika ia harus mencari tempat makan di luar. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah mengisi perutnya di kantin ini.

"Boleh bergabung?"

Changmin menengadah, menatap wajah pucat yang nampak tersenyum. Changmin balas tersenyum, mempersilahkan orang di depannya untuk duduk.

Pria di depannya nampak tidak banyak berubah, kecuali wajahnya yang semakin tampan dan berbeda dari sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Kupikir kau akan ikut rapat tadi?" seru Jaejoong setelah makanannya habis.

Changmin tersenyum, "aku hanya mengantar dokumen milik Yunho!" serunya lalu meminum kopi di depannya.

"Dokumen?"

"Ya ... Berkas-berkas rapat milik Yunho tertinggal di apartemen."

Changmin dapat melihat mata sipit itu menatapnya penuh tanya, "kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Hampir dua tahun!"

"Mwo? Du-dua tahun!" Jaejoong hampir saja bangkit dari kursinya ketika mendengar penuturan dari adik kelasnya, " kau dan Yunho-"

Jaejoong tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jaejoong nampak terkejut mrndengar itu. Changmin menebak jika Jaejoong berpikir bagaimana bisa ia tinggal bersama dengan Yunho bahkan ketika Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat kedekatan antara dirinya dengan Yunho dulu.

"Aku dan Yunho hanya sepupu!"

Changmin memperhatikan setiap ekspresi dari kakak kelasnya dulu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong. Karena ia tahu bagaimana Jaejoong dulu begitu mencintai tunangannya. Mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho, hanya akan membuat masalah baru yang mungkin bisa saling menyakiti.

Changmin meraih ponsel di saku celana bahan yang tengah ia kenakan. Membuka sebuah pesan yang membuat ia harus segera beranjak pergi. Changmin kembali tersenyum kepada Jaejoong setelah kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

"Maaf, Sunbae! Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak melangkan pergi. Namun suara Jaejoong membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Changmin ah, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Yunho lagi?"

Changmin memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Jadi Jaejoong memang masih menyukai Yunho? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho?

"Tentu saja!"

Changmin bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Semudah itu ia mengiyakan permintaan dari Jaejoong, sementara hatinya mencoba berteriak tidak. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menolak hal tersebut, sementara tidak lebih dari dua bulan lagi ia dan Yunho akan menikah.

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

Changmin memasuki sebuah butik besar di kota Seoul. Beberapa karyawan nampak menunduk hormat setiap kali berpapasan dengan Changmin. Hingga tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan pemilik butik tersebut.

"Nuna!" seru Changmin membuat Jessica berhenti berkutat dengan kertas di depannya.

Putri sulung keluarga Jung itu berhenti menggambar, lantas berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Changmin.

"Kau sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Jessica yang berjalan ke arah sofa tamu lalu duduk.

"Sibuk lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya mengagguk menanggapi kalimat dari Calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

Changmin membuka sebuah buku yang diberikan oleh Jessica. Nampak gambar Tuxedo yang bagus di sana. Changmin membalik tiap lembarnya, mencari Tuxedo yang cocok untuk pernikahannya nanti.

"Ibu menanyakanmu!" seru Jessica di sela mencari buku yang berisi hasil desain Tuxedo pengantin untuk Changmin.

"Aboji sudah menyampaikannya tadi."

"Kau ke kantor!"

"Ya!"

Mendengar kata kantor membuat Changmin berhenti membuka lembar buku tersebut. Matanya menerawang kejadian tadi. Membuatnya teringat akan wajah Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho. Jaejoong ingin Yunho kembali dan tanpa pikir panjang ia terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan Jaejoong. Bodohnya dia!

"Nuna!"

"Hem!" Jessica hanya mengguman. Masih mencari benda yang ia cari itu.

"Bagaimana jika mantan kekasih Yunho kembali dan pernikahan ini tidak jadi berlangsung?."

Tangan Jessica berhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar pernyataan Changmin. Sejujurnya tidak ada yang salah jika mantan kekasih adiknya kembali ke Seoul. Itu hak orang itu. Tapi ... Jika pernikahan yang tinggal dua bulan itu harus batal. Itu sungguh mustahil. Adiknya terlanjur mencintai Changmin dan waktu sepuluh tahun itu bukanlah waktu singkat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Jessica kembali mulai mencari kertas-kertas hasil desain Tuxedo untuk pernikahan adiknya, "Ayah akan menggantung Yunho jika itu sampai terjadi."

Changmin terdiam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Bagaimana jika akhirnya pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan hampir dua tahun itu harus berakhir? Changmin menutup matanya perlahan. Ini hanya soal waktu. Dan perasaan Yunho lah yang akan menjawab keraguaannya.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

.

Awalnya sempat pesimis untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Khawatir jika ff ini tidak lebih bagus dari prolog dan mengecewakan kalian. Tapi saya berpikir ulang. Bagaimana saya tahu ini mengecewakan atau tidak jika saya tidak melanjutkannya.

Saya berharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih atas waktunya telah bersedia membaca ff ini.

_Thank's to_:

Rainy0218, Guest, shim nael, michi, Lennie239, melqbunny, xxx, bambijung, hanamichi, ia tania, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, Meyla Rahma, Okta Jung, dee6002, elleinakartika. devyanti.


	3. Chapter 2

Yunho melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah lesuh. Melewati setiap ruangan gelap. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang makan. Dengan rasa bersalah ia menatap hidangan yang belum tersentuh. Rasa itu semakin dalam ketika ia menatap secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi milik Changmin. Diraihnya kertas tersebut dan tanpa membaca isinya, ia sudah tahu jika itu adalah bentuk perhatiaan Changmin terhadap kesehatan lambungnya.

Yunho kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Nampak Changmin tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang, ketika Yunho memasuki kamarnya. Ia melipat kertas di tangannya sembari berjalan ke arah ranjang. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sembari memperhatikan wajah lelah tunangannya tersebut.

Harusnya ia tidak menyetujui ajakan makan malam dari mantan kekasihnya dan membiarkan Changmin menunggunya hingga larut malam. Harusnya ia bergegas pulang dan menikmati makan malam bersama tunangannya. Namun ia tidak enak hati untuk menolak, ketika mantan kekasihnya itu sedikit memaksa.

Yunho meraih selimut di kaki Changmin dan menyelimuti tubuh tunangannya tersebut. Ia berdiri kembali lalu membungkuk. Memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Changmin sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

_._

_._

_._

_HoMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Under the Autumn © Ran Hime_

_TVXQ and other Cast © Themselves_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_HoMin_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2

.

Changmin menguap sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho pada pinggangnya. Namun ia kesulitan ketika pelukan itu begitu erat tidak seperti biasanya. Yunho sudah bangun. Yunho sengaja mempererat pelukannya hingga tubuh Changmin tergeser ke belakang, menempel pada dada telanjang Yunho.

Changmin menarik nafas perlahan. Dicobanya sekali lagi, melepas tangan Yunho. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Yunho yah!" ujarnya menyerah.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Changmin ah!"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan tingkah seorang Jung Yunho. Merasakan tangan nakal tunangannya menggerayangi perutnya. Merasakan bibir hati Yunho mengecupi tengkuk lehernya.

"Ayo kita buat _baby_!" seru Yunho manja.

Changmin berbalik hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho, membuat tunangannya itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Changmin tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengelus pipi halus Yunho.

"Dua bulan lagi kita menikah, Yunho yah!"

Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menjaga agar hubungannya dengan Yunho tetap sehat. Tidak ada sentuhan lebih dari ciuman dan pelukan. Changmin mengerti jika Yunho adalah pria dewasa yang mempunyai hasrat untuk menyentuh lebih dari _skinship. _Sebagai laki-laki sama halnya seperti Yunho, Changmin menyadari jika ia maupun Yunho butuh melampiaskan hasratnya. Namun Changmin hanya mencoba menjaga batas yang seharusnya tidak dilewati.

"Apakah itu terlalu lama?"

Changmin tersenyum melihat wajah merona Yunho menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Jari-jarinya turun menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit leher Yunho. Hingga berhenti pada bagian yang agak menonjol di bawah. Changmin mengusap bagian itu. Mencubit perut yang semakin hari semakn gendut.

"_Baby_, kapan kau melihat dunia?" ujarnya sambil terkikik. Mengabaikan raut wajah cemberut Yunho.

"_Baby_, cepat lahir!"

Changmin mengusap perut Yunho dengan gemas. Membalas setiap tingkah Yunho setiap paginya. Ia semakin tertawa tidak karuan dan membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Changmin ah!" seru Yunho lirih, berharap Changmin menghentikan tawanya yang membuat dia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak akan ada _baby_, Yunho yah!"

Perlahan tawa itu memudar tergantikan isakan kecil. Tangan Changmin bergetar ketika menyentuh perutnya. Tidak akan ada _baby_ di perutnya. Tidak akan ada maklum mungil itu yang akan mengisi rumah tangganya nanti. Tidakkah Yunho mengerti itu. Tidakkah Yunho menyadari itu?

"Changmin ah!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa ada _baby_ disini?

Wajah basah Changmin terangkat ketika tangan Yunho menyentuh dagunya. Changmin dapat melihat ada rasa penyesalan dari tatapan musang itu. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Yunho merasa bersalah. Namun ia juga tidak dapat mencegah agar hatinya tidak sakit atas candaan Yunho. Nyatanya pertahanannya runtun dan pada akhirnya ia pun menangis.

"Hei, ada atau tidak adanya _baby_, kita akan tetap bahagia."

Changmin dapat merasakan kalimat itu tulus. Changmin dapat merasakan betapa Yunho mau menerima apapun resiko atas kebersamaan mereka. Changmin memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho mencium keningnya. Bolehkan ia egois nempertahankan Yunho dan menghianati Jaejoong.

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

_Perlahan fokus Changmin terhadap pemandangan di depannya teralihkan oleh pertengkaran dua orang yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia menjauhkan kameranya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kedua Sunbae-nya yang masih beradu mulut._

_Changmin tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Namun suara keras Jaejoong sungguh mengganggu kosentrasinya dalam membidik pemandamgam musim gugur di bawah pohon Momoji yang menghampar di belakang sekolahnya._

_Iris cokelatnya memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi kedua pemuda tersebut. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. Changmin tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kurang mengenakkan._

.

.

Changmin menyandarkan pungungnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Ia tergeragap hingga terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Changmin mengangkat bahunya dari sandaran kursi sambil mengusap wajah kusutnya. Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur disaat kerja. Apa persiapan pernikahannya dengan Yunho akhir-akhir ini bener-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Changmin ah!" seru seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu saja ke ruangan Changmin tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu.

"Yunho yah!" seru Changmin serak. Ia menyambar segelas air di mejanya dan meminum isinya sampai habis, "tumben kau kesini tanpa memberi tahu dulu." Changmin memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap wajah tunangannya, "Apa ada masalah?"

"_Nuna_ meminta kita untuk mencoba baju pengantin." seru Yunho. Ia mendekat ke arah Changmin dan memberikan ciuman lembut di kening Changmin, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda setahun itu merona.

"Tapi kita bisa membatalkanya hari ini, kalau kau lelah."

"Tidak!" Changmin sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tunangannya. Itu sudah terlalu lama sejak Jaejoong kembali hadir ke kehidupan Yunho lagi, "kita bisa berangkat sekarang, kan?"

Yunho tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan muka ngambek. Ia bahkan tidak menpedulikan Changmin yang masih saja menahan tawa di belakangnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia memang datang ke dokter gizi dan berkonsultasi mengenai perkembangan badannya yang sunggu luar biasa.

Dengan muka di tekuk, Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Bagaimana bisa baju pengantinnya tidak muat di badannya ketika baju itu di ukur dari ukuran tubuhnya tiga hari yang lalu. Perut gendutnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia melirik tunangannya yang berdiri di depannya. Bahkan tunangan itu masih punya ukuran tubuh yang bagus walau porsi makannya begitu banyak.

Bagaimana bisa ia yang gemuk dengan porsi makan sedikit dan lebih sering mengalami stress karena pekerjaan. Sedangkan Changmin tetap langsing sementara tunangannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya.

Yunho menarik tangan Changmin dan membuat tubuh yang tidak siap itu jatuh ke sofa. Sontak tawa Changmin berhenti ketika tatapan Yunho begitu sulit diartikan. Tatapan yang bahkan sering ia temui setiap paginya. Changmin mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika bibir hati itu semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya perlahan. Memperdalam ciumannya ketika ia tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Yunho bahkan dapat merasakan tangan Changmin meremas kemeja depannya.

"Mpptt Yun!"

Yunho mengabaikan protesan Changmin. Mengabaikan setiap bunyi kecipak yang terdengar dari sela ciuman mereka. Yunho sangat merindukan saat mereka bisa seperti ini.

Namun tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Jaejoong hadir. Membuat rasa sakit itu ikut masuk dalam ciuman Yunho. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya meraih kaki Changmin dan menariknya ke atas sofa. Sementara tangan kirinya menjaga keseimbngam badannya agar tidak jatuh menimpa Changmin.

Suara protesan Changmin lagi-lagi teredam oleh perasaan Yunho yang berantakan. Perlahan tangannya terampil membuka resleting celananya. Membuat Changmin setengah telanjang, sementara ia hanya mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

Changmin melotot ketika membuka mata. Ia mencoba merapatkan kakinya namun ternyata Yunho lebih cepat membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Apa ini? Ada ada dengan Yunho? Tunangannya nampak kacau tidak seperti biasanya. Perlahan air matanya menetes. Kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yunho darinya.

"Sadarlah, Yun!" bahkan suara putus asa milik Changmin tidak mampu membuat Yunho menghentikan niat Yunho yang masih berusaha menerobos masuk ke lubang Changmin.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan pikiran kacau Yunho. Suara orang di luar ruang kerjanya membuat Yunho kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia nampak terkejut ketika ia melihat bagaimana kondisi Changmin

"Changmin ah!" serunya panik ketika melihat wajah pucat Changmin. Ia bahkan buru-buru menarik celananya tanpa memperdulikan rasa ngilu di pusat tubuhnya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah ketika ia baru sadar hampir saja meniduri Changmin.

"Changmin ah! Sadarlah!"

Dengan cepat Yunho memperbaiki celana Changmin lalu menggendongnya keluar dari ruangannya. Membuat pemuda yang dari tadi berdiri di depan ruangannya terdiam aneh melihat Yunho menggedong Changmin.

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari para pegawainya, Yunho setengah berlari keluar dari gedung perusahaannya. Bahkan ia juga mengabaikan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Yunho menatap wajah Changmin dengan cemas. Bagaimana bisa ia hampir saja kelepasan? Bagaimana bisa tanpa sadar ia membuat kekasihnya sebegitu kacaunya. Rasa bersalah yang amat dalam itu muncul ketika ia melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya yang nampat kesakitan dan basah.

.

.

Ran Hime

.

.

Yunho mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut ketika ibunya memukul dengan keras. Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut ketika sang ibu menceramahinya karena tidak becus menjaga Changmin.

"Kalau tidak bisa menjaga Changmin bilang saja!"

"Umma!" serunya mencoba membela diri.

"Ingatlah Yun. Jangan memaksa Changmin karena itu bisa membuatnya syok." Nyonya Jung menghela nafas, "dan itu bisa-"

"Iya, aku minta maaf!" Yunho memotong perkataan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian hari itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin dan dukuk di kursi sebelah ranjang Changmin, ketika melihat Changmin mulai terlihat bergerak. Sementara ibunya beranjak pergi dan membiarkan putranya menemani calon menantunya.

"Apa aku membuatmu cemas?" seru Changmin lemah.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Changmin yang tidak diinfus.

"Melihatmu sudah baikan, cukup mengobati kecemasanku."

"Maaf!"

Yunho menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi kening Changmin. Untuk apa tunangannya meminta maaf jika kenyataannya ialah yang bersalah. Ia yang terlalu terbawa emosi karena ingatannya tentang Jaejoong hingga membuatnya melampiaskan kepada Changmin.

"Wajahmu kemarin membuatku takut," ujar Changmin sembari menekuk wajahnya, "kau tiba-tiba menatapku dengan pandangan ingin melukaiku," lanjutnya lalu membiarkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Yunho, "dan kemudian ada wajah seseorang yang membuatku takut. Lalu-"

Sebelum Changmin menyelesaikn perkataannya, Yunho lebih dulu menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Changmin. Seolah mengisyaratkan agar tunangannnya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tidak berharap kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya. Cukup biarkan hal yang hilang itu tetap hilang dari bagian ingatan Chamgmin.

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

_Tubuh kurus Changmin bergetar ketakutan, meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang sempit. Seragam yang ia kenakan nampak robek di beberapa bagian. Pipinya terasa sakit dan sudut bibirnya masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Bola matanya terus bergerak sembari melihat dua orang yang saling memukul._

_Changmin tidak mengerti tentang yang terjadi. Pikirannya cukup kacau akibat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan tertatih ia bangkit. Perlahahan berjalan lalu berlari dari ruangan yang sesak itu. Mencoba meninggalkan perkelahian yang hanya membuat kepalanya pusing._

_"Changmin ah!"_

_Changmin bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Yunho. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Changmin berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di baju depannya yang tidak terkancing._

_Hingga ketika sebuah mobil dari arah sampingnya melaju dengan cepat. Membuatnya berhenti berpikir apapun bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke aspal, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi._

_"CHANGMIN AH!"_

.

"Changmin ah!"

Changmin meregangkan ototnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjap sampai akhirnya membuka mata. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria berdiri di samping ranjang kamar rawatnya. Namun dengan baik ia menyembunyikan rasa itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji, bukan?"

Senyum yang Changmin coba berikan pun sirna. Ia menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya menutup mata. Tidakkah pria di depannya punya hati? Ia bahkan sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...

Maaf saya belum bisa membalas review yang ada. Namun saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca ff ini.

Untuk wiye ... Itu enceh buat kamu xD

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 3

Changmin tersenyum disela memasangkan dasi ke kerah leher Yunho. Malam ini dengan sedikit paksaan darinya, Yunho pun mau pergi untuk makan malam bersama Jaejoong. Walau awalnya tunangannya itu bersikeras menolak, namun akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan menuruti keinginan Changmin.

"Hanya makan malam, Yunho yah!" Changmin tersenyum sembari merapikan dasi yang tengah dikenakan tunangannya itu, "Jaejoong _sunbae_ sudah lama tidak makan malam bersamamu, kan?"

Changmin masih tersenyum. Sepasang mata cokelatnya terfokus pada dasi berwarna merah hati itu. Ia tidak tahu, meski ia yang memaksa Yunho agar mau makan malam bersama _Sunbae_nya itu, namun hatinya merasa tidak rela jika mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua. Hanya berdua. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

Aktifitas Changmin terhenti ketika kedua lengannya tiba-tiba dicengkeram oleh Yunho. Dengan pelan ia mendongak dan menemukan mata musang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan. Dengan sulit ia menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau terus saja memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Sunbae_, tapi kau memanggilku hanya dengan Yunho yah."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Changmin sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Yunho, "Yunho Hyung!" serunya sembari terkikik pelan.

"Manis juga!"

"Sudahlah Yunho yah! Kau yang membuatku menghilangkan kata _hyung_ untukmu, bukan?"

Ya, Yunho lah yang membuat Changmin memanggil tunangannya itu tanpa memakai kata _Hyung_. Yunho lah yang menantang Changmin yang waktu itu masih berada di semester 5 ketika kuliah. Jika pemuda itu bisa lulus lebih dulu dari pada Yunho, maka Changmin boleh memanggilnya hanya dengan Yunho.

_._

_._

_._

_HoMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Under the Autumn © Ran Hime_

_TVXQ and other Cast © Themselves_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_HoMin_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, NC, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 3

.

Yunho memakan dengan enggan masakan di depannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak ketika ia teringat akan senyuman Changmin, ketika memasangkan dasi di lehernya. Pria itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin membuat dia kembali bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho mendongak, menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. Ada rasa bersalah ketika ia ingat jika ia pernah membohongi Changmin. Seharusnya ia mengatakan jika ia sudah pernah makan malam bersama Jaejoong, dan melupakan tunangannya yang tengah menunggunya hingga tertidur di meja makan.

"Yun!"

Yunho tersentak ketika ia mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya berulang kali. Ia segera memperbaiki duduknya dan meletakkan alat makan di tangannya. Ia menatap tajam jemari tangan mantan kekasihnya yang tengah menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Yun!"

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, bahkan hatinya tetap tidak dapat merasakan debaran ketika ia pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada pria itu.

"Bisakah kita seperti dulu!"

Yunho menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Lupakan semua itu, Jae!" seru Yunho dingin, "kenangan tetaplah kenangan dan kau yang membuat kita berpisah."

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat jika aku yang bersalah." Jaejoong mulai merasa emosi ketika mengingat perpisahannya dengan Yunho sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Walau itu sudah terlalu lama, harusnya kau sudah bisa mencari kehidupanmu sendiri."

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi bahkan Changmin bilang kau masih mencintaiku!" seru Jaejoong hampir berteriak.

"Changmin?" Yunho mulai merasa bingung, "kau pasti gila jika berpikir seperti itu."

"Changmin bahkan setuju jika kita bersama lagi."

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya, "aku dan Changmin adalah tunangan, mustahil jika dia bilang seperti itu."

Dengan mata memerah, Jaejoong menatap Yunho, "Changmin bilang kau dan dia hanya sepupu!"

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengeratkan cengkeraman jarinya hingga kuku bukunya memutih. Ia benar-benar emosi ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tanpa melihat seringaian di bibir Jaejoong, pria bermarga Jung itu melangkah pergi.

Bagaimana bisa Changmin melakukan itu? Bagaimana bisa Changmin memberikan peluang untuk Jaejoong agar bisa memasuki hubungan mereka. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

Ran Hime

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Changmin terlonjak kaget ketika ia baru masuk ke apartemenya dan menemukan Yunho tengah berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia nampak ragu ingin menjawab ketika melihat wajah tunangannya itu penuh dengan amarah. Ini baru setengah jam sejak Yunho pergi. Harusnya tidak secepat itu Yunho kembali dari makan malam.

Changmin berusaha tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho, "bagaimana acaranya Yunho yah?" tanyanya mencoba menghilangkan aura kurang baik di sekitar Yunho.

"AKU BILANG KAU DARI MANA, HAH?" bentak Yunho kian keras. Jujur saja ia benar-benar khawatir ketika tidak mendapati Changmin berada di apartemen ketika ia pulang tadi. Namun emosinya atas perkataan Jaejoong lebih besar hingga akhirnya ia malah terlihat marah.

Changmin tersentak kaget, sesaat tubuhnya bergetar mendengar Yunho berteriak. Selama ia hidup bersama Yunho, pria itu tidak pernah berbicara kasar sedikitpun. Namun kali ini?

"Aku-"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho sebelum Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Changmin mengernyit tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika kita adalah saudara," seru Yunho berteriak, "kita tunangan Changmin ah, kita akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Changmin menutup matanya. Akhirnya Yunho mengetahui hal itu. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong mengatakan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan. Jadi inikah alasan Yunho pulang cepat? Inikah alasan Yunho marah pada dirinya?

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

"Yun-" Changmin tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa. Mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan hanya akan membuat Yunho semakin marah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku kembali pada Jaejoong?"

"Yun-"

"Aku akan melakukannya. Dan tunggu saja hingga pertunangan kita berakhir secepatnya."

Dengan menahan amarahnya, Yunho lebih memilih meninggalkan Changmin dan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia butuh tempat untuk meredakan rasa marahnya akan tindakan Changmin, yang bisa memberi celah bagi Jaejoong untuk merusak pertunangannya.

Perlahan air mata Changmin keluar. Tubuh kurusnya merosot dan terjatuh di lantai. Yunho akan meninggalkannya? Jangan katakan jika Yunho akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Changmin meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Harusnya ia senang ketika ia dapat mengembalikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa hatinya berkhianat? Kenapa rasanya sungguh sakit sekali?

.

.

Under the Auntumn

.

.

_"Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kau meninggalkan apartemen." _

_"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Yun!"_

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, ketika ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan sang ayah. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan ia belum juga pulang ke apartemen. Ia masih belum bisa jika harus bertemu Changmin. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

_"Appa!"_

_"Pernikahan kalian semakin dekat dan tidak seharusnya masalah seperti itu menjadi penghambat persiapan pernikahan kalian."_

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kedatangan Jaejoong akan mempengaruhi rencana pernikahannya. Sudah begitu lama, harusnya Jaejoong bisa menerima kenyataan jika hubungan sepuluh tahun yang lalu sudah berakhir.

_"Tapi Changmin-"_

_"Dia hanya terlalu terpengaruh. Kau juga tahu jika ia tidak tahu apapun tentang hari itu."_

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Seharusnya Yunho menyadari dari awal jika jaejoong bisa saja memberikan ingatan palsu kepada Changmin. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan melakukan hal itu.

_"Appa!"_

_"Cepat berbaikanlah dengan Changmin."_

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya. Mungkin seharuanya ia melihat bagaimana keadaan Changmin. Ia bahkan mendengar kabar dari sekretaris Changmin kalau tunangannya sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kantor.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

Yunho melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat Changmin tengah tertidur sembari memeluk pakaiannya. Serindu itukah Changmin pada dirinya?

Yunho mendekati Changmin dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah lelah Changmin dengan lingkaran mata yg tebal. Pria itu terlalu lama menangis. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Sebegitu lelahkan Changmin, hingga masih sore Changmin sudah tidur?

.

Changmin membuka mata ketika mendengar suara pintu lemari yang tengah ditutup. Ia menguap sembari mengusap matanya. Ia menatap ke arah lemari dan mendapati Yunho di sana. Reflek ia bangun dan mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya yang ia pikir sedang berhalusinasi.

Namun ternyata ia salah. Pria di depannya benar-benar Yunho.

"Yun!"

Changmin menelan ludah getir ketika Yunho hanya diam tidak menggubris.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Pria itu tetap diam dan fokus memakai bajunya. Membuat hati Changmin kembali berdenyut sakit.

Changmin berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan airmata setiap kali Yunho tidak peduli akan kehadirannya. Changmin tahu jika Yunho masih marah terhadap dirinya. Tapi tidak bisakah Yunho menghiraukan dirinya sejenak dengan hanya memberikan sepatah kata sebagai jawaban.

"Yun!"

Yunho hanya diam. Kedua tangannya terburu-buru mengancingkan kancing bajunya. Tidak sedikitpun mempedulikan Changmin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku-"

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk bersama Jaejoong? Kau yang terus saja menyuruhku untuk kembali bersamanya." Yunho meraih jasnya di atas ranjang dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

Belum sampai Yunho meraih knop pintu, Changmin menghentikan langkah Yunho. Changmin menarik nafas panjang di saat kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Yunho dari belakang. Air matanya kembali menetes ketika ia merasakan betapa nyamannya punggung Yunho sebagai sandaran.

"Yun..."

"Kau benar, Min!" seru Yunho lirih, "Jaejoong bisa memberi apapun yang aku mau bahkan jika aku menyuruhnya mendesah di bawahku."

Changmin terkejut ketika ia mendengar hal itu. Pelukannya melonggar. Ia memang tidak punya pilihan selain mengembalikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Ia telah sembuh dan baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Yun ..."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, "kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau bahkan selalu menolak ketika aku-"

"Aku akan memberikannya!" potong Changmin cepat, "dari hubungan kita sepuluh tahun ini, hanya itu yang kau minta, bukan?"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menarik tangan Yunho hingga badan besar itu menghadap dirinya. Hingga mata musang itu dapat melihat Changmin berjalan ke arah ranjang dan melepas kaos oblongnya.

"Kau minta aku seperti Jaejoong _Sunbae_, kan?"

Changmin kembali berjalan ke arah Yunho. Menarik tangan besar itu mengikuti dirinya. Dengan perasaan yang telah bercampur aduk, Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho ke ranjang hingga telentang. Changmin naik ke atas ranjang besar mereka. Mata memerahnya memancarkan kekecewaan.

Changmin menduduki kedua paha Yunho. Tangannya bergetar ketika perlahan ia menarik resleting celana Yunho. Menarik celana dalam yang Yunho kenakan. Tangannya kian bergetar ketika ia menyentuh milik Yunho yang gemuk itu. Nafasnya tercekat ketika perlahan ia menunduk dan mencoba memasukkan kejantanan Yunho ke mulutnya.

Namun gerakannya berhenti. Katakan ia cengeng ketika air matanya kembali menetes. Dengan emosi ia setengah berdiri dengan lututnya. Bayangan wajah Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya muak. Ia melepas celana training-nya. Melepas celana dalamnya dan kembali duduk di paha Yunho.

Dengan nanar menatap benda kebanggaan Yunho yang setengah bangun. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan mencoba menggeseknya dengan kejantanan Yunho yang perlahan benar-benar bangun. Ia meringis merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika ia mencoba memasukkan kejantanan Yunho. Namun rektumnya menoak. Lubangnya terlalu sempit.

"Kau bahkan menolakku Yun!"

Changmin masih berusaha menurunkan pinggulnya agar kejantanan Yunho mau memasuki dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Kali ini Changmin benar-benar menangis. Sesulit itukah memuaskan Yunho? Sesulit itukah membuat Yunho senang?

.

Yunho mulai khawatir melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Changmin seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Changmin agar berhenti menyuruhnya untuk bersama Jaejoong.

"Min?"

Changmin hanya diam. Merasakan ujung milik Yunho mengenai bibir rektumnya.

Yunho semakin khawatir ketika tunangannya itu hanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menyentuh perutnya.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Yunho menarik tubuh Changmin dan membalik posisi mereka. Mengurung tubuh Changmin di bawahnya.

"Bukan begitu caranya!"

Yunho membelai dada Changmin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Changmin. Menjilat perlahan benda kemerahan di dada tunangannya. Sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas. Sementara tangan kirinya menjaga keseimbangannya agar tubuhnya tidak menimpa tubuh Changmin, tangan kanannya bergerilya menjelajahi tubuh mulus tunangannya. Mencengkeram batang panjang di pusat tubuh Changmin. Memberikan _handjob_ yang membuat Changmin mulai kehilangan akalnya.

"Enghhh.."

Mendesah dan mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak bisa langsung menelannya Changmin ah!" seru Yunho sembari menatap wajah memerah Changmin yang mulai berkeringat.

Yunho mulai merasakan benda di tangannya kian menegang hingga memuntahkan cairan putih seiring dengan teriakan Changmin.

Yunho melepas kejantanan Changmin dan menjilat jari-jarinya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan Changmin. Melumuri jari-jarinya dengan ludah di mulutnya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Changmin. Sementara satu jarinya berusaha menerobos lubang Changmin. Walau tidak mudah namun usahanya berhasil. Ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu menarik jarinya dan menenggelamkannya kembali. Membuat Changmin mengerang.

Yakin tunangannya merasa nyaman, Yunho menambah satu lagi jarinya. Menambahnya lagi dan menarik ketiga jarinya bersamaan. Mendorongnya dengan kencang dan mencoba mencari dimana letak kenikmatan titik Changmin. Namun titik itu tidak juga ketemu, membuat Yunho frustasi. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Changmin, namun miliknya butuh tempat hangat itu. Dengan terpaksa Yunho melepas ketiga jarinya.

"Semua pasti baik-baik saja, Min!" seru Yunho menarik kedua kaki Changmin dan meletakkannya di bahunya, " Kau hanya perlu rileks!"

"Engg!" Yunho berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya. Namun tidak berhasil. Lubang Changmin menutup setiap kali ia mencoba memasukinya. Hingga akhirnya ia mendesak dan nenerobosnya dengan kasar. Membuat Changmin berteriak kesakitan.

"Rileks, Min!" seru Yunho sedikit panik.

"Ini sakit, Yun!" Changmin menarik seprei di bawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. ia tidak pernah berfikir jika aktifitas seperti ini akan begitu sakit terasa.

Dengan pelan Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mencoba mencari dimana titik yang bisa membuat Changmin mendesah. Ia menggeram setiap kali kesulitan menarik miliknya karena lubang Changmin yang sempit.

"Akh!"

Yunho tersenyum ketika mendengar Changmin mendesah. Di sana! Yunho mulai menggenjot dengan cepat.

"Oh shit!" teriaknya semakin frustasi merasakan lubang Changmin yang mencengkeramnya erat. Membuat benda miliknya semakin kesulitan bergerak di tempat yang hangat itu.

Sementara itu Changmin semakin menarik sprei di bawahnya. Tubuhnya terdorong setiap kali Yunho menggejotnya. Rasa nikmat bercampur perih membuat tubuhnya menggeliat.

"Hah ahah!" nafasnya memburu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Yunho. Lubangnya semakin panas. Dan perutnya menegang perlahan.

"Akh haha!" Dada Changmin melengkung ke atas ketika merasakan benda miliknya mulai memuntahkan cairan. Ia menarik nafas panjang merasakan organsme yang kedua kalinya.

Yunho membiarkan kaki Changmin bergelantung di lengannya. Ia semakin membuka paha Changmin agar akses keluar masuk _junior_nya semakin mudah. Nafasnya semakin berat. Ia mempercepat genjotannya hingga beberapa sodokan sebelum ia keluar, Yunho benar-benar membenamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Changmin. Ia mendongak dan menutup mata. Merasakan cairan cintanya keluar dan memenuhi perut Changmin.

Dan tubuh besar Yunho jatuh menimpa tubuh Changmin.

Permainan pertama mereka selesai.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sejahat itukah aku mengambilmu dari _Sunbae_?" tanya Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Ia merasa lelah. Bukan hanya karena aktifitasnya dengan Yunho, namun juga karena masalah akhir-akhir ini.

Yunho membuka matanya sesaat setelah Changmin tertidur. Ia melepas kejantanannya dengan pelan lalu beranjak meraih selimut. Dengan pelan ia menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tunangannya itu. Ia menatap wajah kelelahan di depannya. Dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Changmin.

"Bukan kau yang mengambilku dari Jaejoong. Tapi ... Jaejoonglah yang dari awal mengambil perhatianku darimu."

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin dan memeluknya erat. Ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya dengan melepas Changmin.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...


	5. Chapter 4

Changmin membuka matanya. Wajahnya nampak kusut dan badannya masih terbungkus selimut. Rasanya sungguh sakit semua bagian tubuhnya. Yunho benar-benar menghajarnya habis-habisan semalaman. Ia pikir, ia akan bisa mengendalikan nafsu Yunho, namun nyatanya ia salah.

Changmin menatap jam di atas meja. Itu sudah terlalu siang untuk berangkat ke kantor. Yunho tidak membangunkan dirinya. Tunangannya bahkan berangkat ke kantor tanpa pamit. Ataukah Yunho tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, namun bisa saja pria itu masih marah.

Changmin menghela nafas. Disibaknya selimut tebal itu dari badannya. Ia menatap datar tubuh yang tidak lagi bersih itu dan segera bangun. Namun ia memekik ketika merasakam sakit yang amat pada bokongnya. Dengan meringis ia mencoba untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Kaki lemasnya menyentuh lantai dingin kamar. Kembali meringis, Changmin berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun belum selangkah ia berjalan, tubuh kurusnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia ingin berteriak kesal, namun tertahan begitu saja. Sebegitu sakitkah yang Yunho bilang surga? Bahkan ia tidak mampu berjalan dan rektumnya benar-benar sakit. Mungkin selama seminggu lebih cara berjalannya akan aneh.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali tidur di atas lantai.

_._

_._

_._

_HoMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_Under the Autumn © Ran Hime_

_TVXQ and other Cast © Themselves_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_HoMin_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, NC, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 4

Jaejoong menatap selembar kertas yang baru saja dilempar di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menatap bingung kertas tersebut lalu mendongak, menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan muka menahan amarahnya.

"Apa ini, Yunho yah?" ujar Jaejoong seolah tidak mengerti apapun, walau kenyataannya ia mampu melihat photo yang tadi dilempar oleh Yunho.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau datang menemui Changmin dengan wajah tidak tahu apa-apa?" potong Yunho tanpa peduli jika Jaejoong akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tapi pada kenyataannya kau sudah tahu semuanya bahkan sebelum hari pertunangan kami."

Jaejoong meremas kertas photo di tangannya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Yunho mendapatkan photo dirinya yang tengah hadir di pesta pertunangan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, Yun!" ujar Jaejoong dengan mata memerah, "aku membiarkanmu menemani Changmin namun bukan berarti harus seperti ini."

"Kau berpikir hubungan kita masih ada?" Yunho menatap sinis Jaejoong, "kau yang membuat semua berakhir, Kim Jaejoong. Dari awal kau sendiri yang membuatku memilih jalan seperti ini."

"Ini tidal adil bagiku, Yun! Changmin sudah sembuh dan kau tetap tidak menganggap semua telah berakhir. Sandiwara hubungan kalian bemar-benar membuatku muak." teriak Jaejoong. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga air matanya tidak jatuh. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya lebih sakit dari dulu. Mengatakan apa yang ia simpan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mampu menerima kenyataan yang ada. Dari awal aku dan Changmin sudah dijodohkan, namun kau memintaku untuk tetap menerimamu."

"Cukup, Yun!"

"Dan karena kebodohanmu, Changmin bahkan harus kehilangan sebagaian memorinya," teriak Yunho tepat di muka Jaejoong, "apa yang kau inginkan setelah semua ini. Satu tahun dia koma dan ketika terbangun ia seperti orang gila yang ketakutan. SEMUA KARENA KEEGOISANMU."

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Rasa sakit hatinya semakin dalam. Rasanya bahkan ia tidak mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Harusnya kau mampu menerima semuanya, Jae! Aku sudah bahagia dengan Changmin. Tapi semua berantakan sampai kau datang lagi."

Yunho melangkah pergi dari ruangan Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan peduli lagi dengan pria itu. Cukup sudah pria itu ada di hidupnya. Semua tinggal selangah lagi dan ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu merusak kebahagian yang telah ia bangun selama ini.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

_"Bagaimana? Dia manis, kan?"_

_Pemuda di samping Jaejoong menatap dengan nafsu bocah yang tengah meringkuk di pojok gudang belakang sekolah. Sudah lama pria itu menginginkan bocah yang selalu menghindarinya. Tapi kini setelah bantuan dari Jaejoong, ia akan bisa mendapatkan Shim Changmin dengan mudah._

_"Berapa aku harus membayar, Kim Jaejoong?"_

_"Kau pikir aku butuh uang?" dengan sinis Jaejoong menatap wajah ketakutan Changmin. Ia benci Changmin. Karena bocah itu, semua rencananya menjadi berantakan._

_"Terserah kau mau apakan dia!"_

_Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan sempit itu. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan menyedihkan dari bocah itu. Ia tidak akan berhenti melangkah dan menolong bocah yang tengah meneriaki namanya tersebut._

_._

_Changmin menatap ketakutan salah satu kakak kelasnya itu. Ia tahu, pemuda di depannya itu telah lama menyukai dirinya. Namun Changmin menolak. Ia sudah dijodohkan, walau ia sendiri belum tahu dengan siapa._

_"Bagaimana cara kita akan bersenang-senang, Changmin ah?"_

_Changmin semakin ketakutan ketika pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya. Jika bisa, ingin rasanya Changmin pergi saja. Namun posisinya kini tidak memungkinkan._

_"Bicaralah, Changmin ah!" pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan Changmin dengan seringain menjijikkan._

_Namun Changmin hanya diam. Tubuhnya kian bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa berakhir seperti ini. Yang ia ingat, Jaejoong memintanya untuk menemani berkeliling sekolah seusai sekolah bubar. Dari situ percakapan pun terjadi. Ia hanya bicara jika ia setuju akan perjodohannya dengan pemuda pilihan ayahnya._

_"Changmin ... Shim Changmin!"_

_Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati sesuatu tengah disodorkan ke arahnya. Membuat Changmin terkejut dan reflek mundur. Namun dinding di belakangnya membuat usahanya untuk menghindar pun gagal. Dengan kuat ia merapatkan bibirnya._

_"Buka mulutmu, bocah!"_

_"Emmp". Changmin menggeleng._

_Dengan kesal pria itu mencengkeram rahang Changmin hingga mulutnya terbuka. Dan dengan kasar pemuda itu memasukkan milikknya kedalam mulut hangat Changmin._

_._

_Yunho menatap langit sore yang kian gelap. Ia tidak tahu mesti mencari Changmin kemana lagi. Dari tadi sore bocah itu belum juga pulang dan membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir._

_Yunho menyalakan ponselnya dan mendeteksi keberadaan calon tunangannya itu lewat GPS. Yunho mengernyit agak bingung ketika posisi Changmin berada di sekolah. Apa yang Changmin lakukan di sana sampai sesore ini? __Yunho menghela nafas lalu melajukan mobilnya menerobos gerimis._

_._

_"Arrggh brengsek!" teriak pemuda itu ketika rasa sakit pada kejantanannya bertambah. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan miliknya yang sudah membengkak itu._

_Changmin mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia hanya butuh udara namun pemuda itu tidak kunjung melepaskan benda brengsek itu dari mulutnya. Dengan sisa tenaga Changmin pun menggigit benda itu._

_Changmin menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari pintu di tengah pandangannya yang kabur. Dengan sempoyongan ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun belum sampai ia mencapai pintu, pemuda itu menarik tangan Changmin dan membanting tubuh kurus itu ke lantai._

_"Kau mau bermain-main denganku, bocah?" dengan erat pemuda itu mencengkeram kedua pundak Changmin. Tanpa perasaan pemuda itu bertubuh besar itu menindih Changmin._

_Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia sudah lelah untuk memberontak. Changmin menatap pemuda di atasnya lalu menendang selangkangan pemuda itu dengan keras._

_"Brengsek!" Pemuda itu menampar dengan keras pipi Changmin hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Ia cukup bersabar namun pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kesabarannya._

_Tanpa mempedulikan perlawanan Changmin, pemuda itu menarik baju depan Changmin hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas. Menyobek seragam bagian pundak itu tanpa peduli lagi akan keadaan Changmin._

_Changmin hanya diam. Ia sudah tidak mampu berbuat apapun lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menutup mata seiring air matanya yang jatuh. Ia benci dirinya saat ini. Ia benci sentuhan di setiap bagian tubuhnya saat ini. Bahkan ia benci sesuatu yang mencoba menerobos lubangnya untuk ketiga kalinya itu. Sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada ketiga jari pemuda itu._

_"Min!" Changmin kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kagumi._

_"Brengsek!" Pemuda itu mengumpat ketika acaranya lagi-lagi terganggu. Ia menghentikan usahanya untuk membobol Changmin._

_Berbeda dengan pemuda itu, Yunho mengumpat ketika menemukan calon tunangannya berada di bawah tubuh orang lain. Dengan penuh amarah ia memukul dengan keras pemuda itu hingga tersungkur._

_"Min.." Yunho mencoba menyadarkan Changmin. Ia merapikan kembali celana Changmin yang berada di lutut._

_"Min ... Sadarlah!"_

_Yunho mengambil nafas dengan kasar. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh amarah._

_Buagh!_

_Yunho memukul pipi pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan memberi ampun kepada siapapun yang berani menyentuh tunangannya._

_"Beraninya kau menyentuh milik Jung Yunho!" serunya lantang dan memukul perut pemuda itu hingga terbatuk. Ia terus menghajar pemuda itu._

_Perlahan Changmin membuka mata dan seketika itu juga bangun. Ia beringsut ketakutan. T__ubuh kurus Changmin bergetar ketakutan, meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang sempit. Seragam yang ia kenakan nampak robek di beberapa bagian. Pipinya terasa sakit dan sudut bibirnya masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Bola matanya terus bergerak sembari melihat dua orang yang saling memukul._

_Changmin tidak mengerti tentang yang terjadi. Pikirannya cukup kacau akibat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan tertatih ia bangkit. Perlahan berjalan lalu berlari dari ruangan yang sesak itu. Mencoba meninggalkan perkelahian yang hanya membuat kepalanya pusing._

_"Changmin ah!"_

_Changmin bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Yunho. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Changmin berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di baju depannya yang tidak terkancing._

_Yunho yang melihat Changmin berlari keluar gudang pun akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya. Tanpa peduli akan kondisi pemuda itu, Yunho segera berlari mengejar Changmin._

_"Changmin ah!" teriak Yunho dengan nafas tersengal._

_Namun Changmin tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari, hingga sampai ketika sebuah mobil dari arah sampingnya melaju dengan cepat. Membuatnya berhenti berpikir apapun bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke aspal, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi._

_"CHANGMIN AH!"_

_._

_._

Under the Autumn

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangannya. Dengan panik ia terus memikirkan cara agar Yunho bisa bersamanya lagi. Ia tidak boleh hanya diam melihat semuanya ini. Dan cara satu-satunya ia harus menemui Changmin.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

Changmin berjalan tertatih sembari memegang pinggangngya yang masih terasa sakit. Tunangannya itu benar-benar menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada tamu yang sedari tadi menekan bel dengan kasar. Namun bukan senyuman yang ia dapat, tapi ...

Buagh ...

Changmin tersungkur akibat pukulan pria yang menjadi tamunya itu. Changmin meringis, merasakan ngilu pada pipinya itu. Sembari bangkit, ia mengusap-usap pipinya.

"_Su-sunbae?" _

Changmin benar-benar tidak mengerti akan tingkah Jaejoong. Pria itu datang lalu tanpa alasan memukulnya begitu saja.

"Kau bilang jika kalian sepupu!"

Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat mantan kakak kelasnya telah mengetahui segalanya.

"Aku masih begitu mencintai Yunho, Min! Kembalikan Yunho padaku."

Changmin hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab permintaan Jaejoong. Dan yang ia tahu, Yunho tidak lagi mencintai Jaejoong.

"Kau bilang akan setuju jika aku bersama Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan mata memerah, "untuk kali ini saja Changmin ah, biarkan aku egois!"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. Cukup terkejut mendengar kalimat Jaejoong itu. Jika Jaejoong boleh egois, harusnya dia juga boleh.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

"Kau?"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut melihat pria tua yang berdiri di samping pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Tidakkah kau juga merindukan ayahmu ini, Jaejoong ah?" seru pria itu menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

"Anda bicara apa tuan Shim?"

"Jaejoong ah?"

Jaejoong tidak menanggapinya. ia buru-buru memasukkan kode untuk membuka pintu. Hingga ketika pintu terbuka. Ia menoleh ke arah pria itu dan memandangnya sejenak.

"Mau masuk?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan pria tua yang sedang berjalan memasuki apartemennya itu. kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan ayahnya itu. Namun kekecewaannya terhadap sang ayah begitu besar hingga ego pun mengalahkan rasa rindu tersebut.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Tuan Shim hanya menggeleng. Melihat itu Jaejoong segera duduk di depan pria itu.

"Ayah ingin berbicara sesuatu Jaejoong ah!"

"Tinggalkan Yunho!" Jaejoong menatap sinis pria tua itu, "pasti itu yang ingin kau katatan."

"Jaejoong ah!" Jaejoong menatap pria itu. Betapa banyak gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah pria itu.

"Selama sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu, dan kini hanya Changmin yang ada di pikiranmu." ujar Jaejoong mencoba menahan sakit di hatinya. "Kau menyebut dirimu ayah, tapi kau hanya memikirkan Changmin saja."

Jaejoong dapat melihat pria itu menghela nafas berat. Wajah tuanya benar-benar kelelahan.

"Ayah memang tak cukup adil dalam menyayangi kalian," Pria itu berdiri. Tidak ada gunanya meminta, ketika orang yang ada di depannya telah begitu banyak ia sakiti, "bahkan karena dirimu, ayah rela meninggalkan Changmin yang masih kecil di rumah sakit. Ayah minta maaf jika telah gagal menjadi orang tuamu, Jaejoong ah."

Dan pria itu pun memilih untuk keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Pria itu terlihat menangis. Ayahnya menangis untuk Changmin. Bahkan selama mereka tinggal bersama dulu pria Shim itu tidak pernah terlihat semenyedihkan itu. Benarkah ia sudah membuat hati ayahnya terluka?

.

.

Under the Autumn

.

.

_"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin?" dengan panik Yunho berusaha meminta penjelasan dari dokter._

_"Jika malam ini ia bisa melewati masa kritis, besar kemungkinan ia akan cepat sadar," pria itu tersenyum sembari menepuk bahu Yunho, "namun jika ia tidak dapat sadar sampai besok pagi, besar kemungkinan ia akan mengalami koma."_

_Mata musang itu melebar. Sejenak ia menoleh, menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang masih syok bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari ruang inap Changmin. Tanpa mempedulikan pemuda itu, Yunho pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang inap Changmin._

_._

_._

Ran Hime

.

.

_Tuan Shim berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan. Pria tua itu berjongkok dan meraih pundak Jaejoong. Mata tuanya menatap sendu pemuda yang dulu ia besarkan itu._

_"Aku tidak membunuhnya!" seru Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia meremas lututnya yang ia peluk itu._

_"Jaejoong ah!" tuan Shim hanya mampu memandang sedih keadaan Jaejoong, "Ayah sudah menghubungi orang tuamu dan mereka akan datang menjemputmu."_

_Awalnya tuan Shim cukup terkejut ketika tahu Jaejoong berada di Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu menaruh kebencian karena keputusannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia pikir, Jaejoong akan bahagia ketika ayah kandungnya telah kembali. Ia pikir Jaejoong tidak akan lagi membutuhkan dirinya lagi dan ia pun kembali kepada keluarga aslinya._

_"Semua salah bocah itu," ujar Jaejoong semakin ketakutan dan terlihat kebingungan, "dia telah mengambil ayahku dariku. Bocah itu ... Ya bocah itu yang salah."_

_"Jaejoong ah!" tanpa sadar tuan Shim meneteskan airmatanya. Dengan lembut ia meraih tubuh bergetar Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Menyembunyikan kepala putranya dalam dekapannya._

_"Dengarkan ayah sekali lagi, Jaejoong ah!" Tuan shim menatap dinding putih di depannya, "Tidak ada yang merebut ayah darimu. Ketika kau lahir dulu, ayah datang sesuai permintaan ayah kandungmu. Ia meminta ayah untuk menggantikan sosoknya berada di sampingmu. Sampai ketika kau berumur tujuh tahun, ayah harus pergi karena putra ayah membutuhkan ayah. Dan karena ayah kandungmu telah kembali."_

_"Dia merebut ayah dariku." isak Jaejoong._

_"Dengarkan ayah, Jaejoong ah! Kau harus kembali ke Amerika. Kasihan ibumu, bukan!"_

_"Dia merebut ayah. Wanita itu dan juga bocah itu."_

_Tuan Shim mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak habis pikir putra sahabatnya itu akan mengalami tekanan seperti ini. Ia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja , ketika ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea bersama keluarganya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama orang tua kandungnya. Namun ia salah. Jaejoong membenci putra satu-satunya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa._

_"Ayah jahat! Tega meninggalkan aku demi bocah itu."_

_"Jaejoong ah! Dia putraku satu-satunya. Mengertilah!" _

_Pria tua itu dapat merasakan cengkeraman pada kemeja belakangnya semakin erat bersamaan dengan suara isak tangis pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak bisa lagi bersama Jaejoong ketika sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah ayah Kandung Jaejoong telah kembali._

_._

_._

To be Continue ...


End file.
